It's Been Awhile
by xXxMasqueradeNightxXx
Summary: In between a Fanfic and a Songfic, you decide.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and none of it's characters belong to me, but to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Neither does the song lyrics incorparted into this story, they are from Stained and their song, It's Been Awhile. Thank you and enjoy.**

It's Been Awhile

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away,  
Just one more peaceful day!_

She sat uncomfortably at her desk, staring down at the confusing math problems staring back at her from the pages of her math book. She used the tip of her pencil to flip to another page. Her eyes instantly fell on the scribbled notes alongside the margins next to a particular math problem that would be on the test tomorrow. She sighed heavily as she began to scribble down more notes from her notebook that she took in school and try to put it all together with these problems…she sighed again as she plopped her head in her hand, staring off into space, unaware that her hand still scribbled across her papers.

She turned to stare out the window, dazed as she stared at the new falling snow. Her eyes instantly caught the huge sacred tree out in the back near the shrine. Instantly she thought of him, and sighed again. It's been awhile since she had seen him…what was it again? Right. It's been a week since she last seen him, or any of the others at that. She smiled to herself, remembering how she made him promise not to even bother showing his face in her world while she has things to do and get finished. He was stubborn at first, as usual, but with a few threatening "sits," he was more than eager to agree.

But now, as she sat there in her daydream, wishing that he would pop right through her window and whisk her away, back to the feudal era, she wished that she didn't threaten him. Now, more than ever, she wanted to see his face, hear his voice. Maybe, if she thought more on it, then he might just come…she sat there, just staring, her hopes getting too high, leading herself on.

A loud snap made her jump, startled as she turned back to her notebook. Her pencil point had snapped off. She glanced at the scribbled words, all scratched across her notes. At first she groaned…her notes were destroyed! But then she leaned in closer, for a better look at what she had wrote, and gasped. _HIS_ name was scrawled all across the page! She plopped back in her wheelie chair, groaning to herself, but before she could scold her stupidity, the bendable spine of her chair bent a little too far back, and she toppled backwards with it, crashing to the floor.

"Owwww," she cried as she rolled onto her stomach then shakily stood, brushing her skirt down over her thighs. Damn him and the way he makes her feel! She glanced out the window, hoping to see him just sitting there laughing at her…but her heart sank, disappointed. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed her sweater, slipped into her loafers, and ran outside. She couldn't take the suspense any longer!

_And it's been awhile,  
Since I first saw you…_

Before she could run into the shrine, she found herself slowing down to a stop in front of the sacred tree. A cold wind blew, and the talismans hanging around its large trunk twisted an array of colors against the grayish white air around her yard. She wrapped her arms tightly around her as she stared up at it, her mind reflecting at the first time she ever laid her eyes on him, tied to that very same trunk, an arrow sticking from his heart. She pictured his head hanging down, his eyes closed, as he looked somewhat peaceful in his eternal sleep. She felt a warm breeze blow around her, and in her mind's eye she watched his long white hair ruffle, swaying back and forth from the warm rush of air. She smiled to herself as she remembered how soft his dog ears were…

A soft pat against her shoulders made her jump back to reality. A bright red yukata top rested against her, instantly warming her shivering body. Her heart stopped as she recognized it instantly…

She turned automatically to stare up at Inuyasha grinning down at her. "You look cold in those skimpy clothes of yours."

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away,  
Just one more peaceful day!_

_And it's been awhile,  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

"Inuyasha…"Was all that she managed to get out, her heart burning in her chest. Damn him and the way he makes her feel.

"Yea, yea, yea," he said irritably as he rolled his eyes. "Spare me the yelling, I'm really not in the mood to fight. I know that you said not to come back….but…."

She smiled, cutting off his sentence, and he stopped. She knew that he knew that she was happy to see him. A small smile crept across his lips. He took her by the hand, surprised to find that it was actually warm as his fingers curled into her palm, as he led her to the shrine.

She turned to him, as he muttered, "It's been awhile."


End file.
